Innocence Lost
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: The 30 Lemons challenge. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Thrill Of The Forbidden

**AN: Today, I stumbled across the 30 Lemons community on LiveJournal. This is going to be a series of one-shots featuring Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Prompt 4 - The thrill of the forbidden, or "no, you must not!... Here, let me help you."**

**I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

They stumbled, giggling wildly, through a doorway. Clutching each other and pulling frantically at clothes, they knew just how close they'd come to jumping each other in front of the prefects. That wouldn't have looked good at all - the sensible Ravenclaw Head Boy and Girl acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers. But hormonal teenagers was exactly what Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were. Instructed by their parents at the beginning of first year to compete with each other and become lifelong enemies, they'd become firm friends instead. It was rare that the inhabitants of Hogwarts saw one of them without the other - they were very nearly inseparable. In sixth year, friendship had turned into something more, though they hadn't yet worked up the courage to declare it publicly. Word would undoubtedly get back to their parents, who would certainly disapprove.

The room they'd ended up in was little bigger than a broom closet, but that didn't matter. It was almost time for their next lesson, Potions, but right now the classroom in the dungeons was the last thing on their minds. Scorpius slid one hand under Rose's skirt, practised fingers removing her knickers. The scrap of fabric slipped down to her ankles, where she stepped out of them. An insistent stroking made her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to undo Scorpius's belt.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Scorp. Not here, not now." The words were right, but the breathless, lust-filled voice held no conviction.

"You're right, Rosie. We're going to be in so much trouble... here, let me help you with that." Scorpius unfastened his belt and trousers easily, then used Rose's thick hair to muffle a moan as her fingers closed tightly around his cock. "Harder, Rosie. Harder."

Rose had always found it a turn on when Scorpius gave her instructions, and his husky voice combined with his fingers between her legs pushed her over the edge. Scorpius watched her face, listened to the soft noises she made, and it didn't take long before he followed her into ecstasy.

Licking his fingers clean, he grinned wickedly at Rose. "Just you wait, Rose Weasley. I'm going to make you scream, I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget."

Rose smirked, a very Malfoy-like expression. "I'm looking forward to it."

They were very late indeed to Potions. They walked in together, only to be asked, "What in Merlin's name has kept you, Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley?"

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other, then back at the teacher. "Heads' business, sir," they chorused innocently.

Technically, of course, it wasn't a lie. They'd been occupied with matters involving the Head Girl and Boy, but not matters that they wanted to share.


	2. Aural Sex

**AN: The phonebooth, or "Aural sex".**

Scorpius Malfoy almost leaped out of his skin when the phone rang. He'd used it before, but it was the first time he'd taken the (definitely muggle) mobile phone back home to Malfoy Manor. It had been a present from his girlfriend, Rose Weasley, who had shown him how to use it during a weekend visit to Hogsmeade. Needless to say, muggle electronics didn't work in Hogwarts, and he hadn't been certain it would work in the Manor either. Clearly, no previous Malfoy had ever entertained the idea of muggle inventions entering the building, because it wasn't warded against them.

"Hey, sexy." Rose's voice was low, soft.

"Rosie..."

"Missing me, Scorpius?"

"You know I am. When do I get to see you?"

"You're invited next week, but that's not why I phoned." She was laughing softly, a husky sound that sent shivers down Scorpius's spine.

"I hope no-one's listening to you, Rose. That's how you sound in the bedroom."

"Like it, do you? Don't worry, I'm in the woods at the end of the garden. Under the weeping willow tree..." Scorpius remembered that particular tree very well. Last time he'd been at Rose's house, they'd sneaked off down there,and spent a very pleasant afternoon exploring one another's bodies, finding out all the places where they liked to be touched, stroked, kissed... The list went on.

"Wish I was there with you, Rose."

"I'll just have to manage alone, this time. Unbutton my shirt and run my fingers over my breasts, touch them and pretend it's you. I want you to hold me and kiss me, stroke me and lick me. Scorpius, I want..." Her voice trailed off into a breathy sigh, and Scorpius knew, simply from that sound, that her hand was sliding into her knickers (hopefully the dark blue lace he preferred against her pale skin), and she was touching herself.

"Talk to me, Rose." She'd never really talked like this during sex before, but Scorpius was finding it an incredible turn on. Almost of its own accord, his right hand (the left was holding the phone to his ear) pulled his trousers and boxers down to his ankles, before closing around his cock.

"I want you inside me, Scorpius. My fingers just aren't the same, it doesn't feel anywhere near as good as you do..."

"Come for me, Rosie. Let me hear just how much you want me." His own voice was surprisingly rough with need. He'd fallen in love with this girl, without really knowing it or meaning to - Malfoys had never considered love to be important. His father had always impressed upon him that he would be expected to continue the Malfoy line with a suitable pureblood witch. That wasn't going to happen. He needed Rose Weasley, wanted her, loved her. If he couldn't have her, he didn't want anyone else.

On the other end of the phone line, Rose was breathing heavily, gasping his name, telling him that she loved him too. Two more hard, fast strokes and he too was crying out, trying to muffle the noise so that none of the house elves came to check if he was ok. His hand was warm and sticky now, but it didn't matter - he'd be able to clean it up with magic easily enough, make himself look presentable again.

"Love you, Rosie."

"Love you too, Scorp." A brief pause while she caught her breath, then, "So, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Of course. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye, Rose."

He definitely would be looking forward to it. He had plans for Rose Weasley.

**AN: A reviewer for chapter 1 told me that I should have rated the story M. I've increased the rating now because I feel that this chapter deserves it. **


	3. Sex Under The Stars

**AN: The Planetarium, or, "Sex Under the Stars".**

It had taken a great deal of sneaking around to get hold of the Potters' invisibility cloak, but Rose Weasley had managed it. She was currently huddled under it, in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy, and they were attempting (slowly and not very successfully) to climb the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

"Whose bright idea was it to come up here tonight?"

"Shh, it's Peeves."

Peeves the poltergeist was floating upside-down, just a few steps further up. If he heard them, he was guaranteed to swoop down and steal the cloak, cackling about the head boy and girl being out of bed at midnight. Trying not to disturb the cloak, Scorpius reached for his wand. "Stupefy!" Peeves, unconscious, spun in mid-air. Rose, catching on, pointed her wand and directed the ghost over their heads and safely out of hearing. Not that he'd wake up for a few hours anyway - Scorpius's Stupefy spell was known to be the strongest in seventh year.

A few more steps to contend with, and they were in the Astronomy Tower, filled with telescopes, and open to the elements. A clear night, a sky filled with stars.

"It's beautiful." Rose, cloak thrown off, was staring up at the sky, wide-eyed.

Scorpius murmured his agreement, though he wasn't looking at the stars. Instead, he was watching Rose, on her first trip to the Astronomy Tower. His arms slipped around her waist, and he lowered his head to kiss the side of her neck. She turned to face him, but instead of kissing her he led her over to the railings that surrounded the tower, placing her hands on the bar.

"Watch the sky, sweetheart. I know you want to." She nodded, and he positioned himself behind her, embracing her slender figure. She relaxed into his touch, admiring the stars as he worked his magic on her. Now that the invisibility cloak lay abandoned on the floor, all she wore was her uniform - shirt, tie, skirt, and the heeled black shoes that didn't quite break the rules, but made her legs look a mile long.

Rose sighed as Scorpius unfastened her tie, using it to lightly bind her wrists together. The Ravenclaw stripes, indicating a sensible, hard-working student, contrasted sharply with the sultry, sexy image of the two of them together, something Rose loved to watch in a mirror when she had the chance. Next, the buttons of her blouse were carefully undone, one by one, teasing brushes of her skin between each. Slowly, her bra was revealed, white, but lacy and translucent. Scorpius didn't know yet, but he'd soon find the matching panties under her skirt. Since they'd got together, Rose had taken far more care with her underwear, taking advantage of certain muggle shops to buy selections of matching lingerie. So far, he'd been more than appreciative.

"I like it, Rose, I like it." His hands cupped her breasts, lifting them and pushing them together. She'd always been slightly self-conscious about them, but Scorpius had put an end to that. "Anything more than a handful is a waste," he'd told her, "and yours are a perfect handful."

The next thing she noticed was the lacy knickers falling to her ankles, and Scorpius's fingers between her legs. She moaned, leaning back into his arms, wanting more, but not able to get the words out. If her wrists hadn't been tied, she'd have turned round and removed his clothes too, but the stripy tie stopped her. Somehow, that was more erotic, knowing she was (slightly) at his mercy. As it happened, he'd already taken his trousers off, because when she leaned forward she could feel him, teasing her, making her ask for it.

"Stop teasing me, Scorp."

"Tell me what you want, then."

"I want... I want you to fuck me, you know that."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

He entered her slowly, inch by inch, filling her. Impatient, she tried to push her hips towards him, but he held her firmly in place. "I don't think so, Rosie."

"Damn it, Scorp, harder."

He smirked, although she couldn't see it. "Anything for you, Rosie."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later, they refastened their clothes and threw the invisibility cloak back over themselves as they crept back to their bedrooms. After all, it wouldn't do for them to be caught out at night, definitely not.


	4. Drop The Soap, Baby

**AN: 18. The Lockup, or, "Drop the Soap, Baby."  
Rose/Scorpius are currently my second-favourite couple, behind Charlie/Hermione. I know those two pairings just aren't compatible in any way, but I don't care.**

The prefects' bathroom was a perfect place to go when you wanted some privacy. Once you were in there, the door didn't open for anyone else - it simply said the room was unavailable. There was an easy way around that though, if you were hiding with someone - enter the room together. Having long ago removed the invisibility cloak from her cousin James Potter's clutches, Rose sneaked in as Scorpius gave the password and strolled casually inside.

Once the door was closed, she dropped the cloak on a bench and turned on a few of the taps above the huge bath. Jasmine and freesia, her favourites; apple blossom, camellia and apricot. It wasn't long before the room smelled floral and fruity, and she breathed in deeply. As she stood back up, Scorpius's hands encircled her waist, untucking her shirt. She leaned back into his embrace as he unfastened the buttons, sliding the garment off and dropping it to the floor. Once the material had been discarded, she could feel his skin against hers, and knew he'd already begun to undress. Turning in his arms, her hands moved teasingly over his waist, slowly removing his belt and trousers. She smirked as he kicked his trousers off, noticing that he'd forgone the underwear that morning. He stood in front of her, completely nude, while she still wore her bra, skirt and knickers. It was an odd feeling - usually her clothes had gone before his.

"Strip for me, baby." A low, hoarse whisper was all he could manage.

A smile, and she began her impromptu striptease. Turning slowly, so he couldn't see her breasts, she reached behind her with one hand and unsnapped the bra, tossing it casually to Scorpius. The skirt fell to the ground next, and then she shimmied out of the scrap of lace masquerading as her panties. With a wicked smile that said "come and get me", she slid into the steaming pool of water.

"Joining me, Scorp?"

"As if I'd do anything else." Where she'd been graceful, he was impatient, and splashed down beside her. These excursions to the prefects' bathroom were never about getting clean - quite the opposite, in fact. They were a perfect opportunity to get down and dirty, and this time was no exception. Hands explored wet skin, touching, stroking, caressing. Lips soon followed, and it wasn't long before Scorpius was sitting on one of the steps leading into the water, Rose straddling his lap, his cock inside her as they moved back and forth. Rose's fingers tangled in his blond hair, messing it up. Just as she felt herself reaching her climax, he stopped.

"Damn you, Scorp, don't tease me."

"Never, Rosie." Lifting her easily in his arms, he sat her on the edge of the bath and parted her thighs, touching his tongue to her pussy. She cried out, both unable and unwilling to stop herself. After all, Scorpius had always claimed he wanted to hear her. What started as a tingling down her spine soon turned into waves of pleasure, and she couldn't focus on anything but her crotch and the heat of Scorpius Malfoy's mouth on her. Finally, eventually, he released her, and she slid back into his arms as though all her bones had turned to jelly. She couldn't have stood up then for anything, not even if her life had depended upon it.

"Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me, Scorp."

"Oh, Rosie, babe, I haven't even started yet..." He winked at her, a hint of the Malfoy smirk curving his lips. She'd made the right choice, when she and Scorpius had moved from friends to lovers, oh yes.


	5. The MileHigh Club

**AN: In honour of my upcoming holiday, here is prompt 27, The Mile-High Club, or, "Wow, This Gives a Whole New Meaning to Flying the Friendly Skies!"**

It really was a spectacularly stupid idea. It could so easily have gone wrong, they could have ended up falling from a massive height and breaking bones, or worse... But even knowing all of that didn't stop Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Whenever they got an idea in their heads, they worked out a way to make it possible, even if it was something as outlandish and seemingly impossible as having sex on a broomstick, while flying round the woods at the back of Rose's house. They'd even chosen their clothes really carefully, trying to make the feat as easy as they could. Rose wore a very short skirt, which Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off, no matter how hard he tried. He'd thought, at first, having run his hands up her thighs as far as her bare buttocks, that she wore no underwear, but further explorations had revealed a skimpy piece of lace she'd called a G-string. A Muggle invention, and one he really had to applaud them for coming up with - it certainly wasn't going to hinder them in their attempts to fuck while flying.

Rose had mounted the broomstick, the latest Firebolt, and was hovering in front of him. "Snap out of it Scorp, and get on."

"Anything you say, Rosie."

Climbing on behind her, he held her waist lightly as she steered them expertly through the gaps in the trees, rising up so that they were well hidden within the canopy of leaves. They'd thought about trying this one in the Forbidden Forest, but the possibility of ending up in the Whomping Willow had made them reconsider their options. Rose flew on as Scorpius leaned forwards, kissing the side of her neck and moving his hands down her legs, caressing the soft, pale skin. He'd already unfastened his trousers, before he'd mounted the broom, and had decided to "go commando", he believed was the correct term, just this once. Carefully easing her hips towards him, making sure she didn't lose control of the Firebolt, he slid slowly inside her, eliciting a soft moan as she leaned into his touch, her back pressing against his chest.

"Rosie, can you...?"

She responded by rocking her hips a little, which was as much movement as she could manage, and still be able to grip the wood with her legs. It was enough, though, and the two teenagers revelled in the experience for a few moments. Scorpius's teasing fingers stroking her clit proved too much for Rose, though, as she came with a cry, the broom spiralling downwards into a large, springy fern. Lying there in the soft leaves for a while, Scorpius kissed her deeply, then licked his fingers clean.

"Sorry about that, Scorp." A blush was beginning to develop on Rose's cheeks.

"Landing us in the undergrowth? This bit's fine, Rose. I might have been upset if you'd put us down over there." He gestured to another plant, about a metre away - a spiky holly bush, and shuddered. "Really, though, you've nothing to apologise for. I love how you're prepared to try these crazy ideas."

"Your crazy ideas, you mean." They scrambled to their feet, pulling the broomstick out from a tangle of weeds. "It's only because I love you, you know that."

**AN: So, it wasn't quite the mile-high club, but I'd say their version is a lot more dangerous! Well, what did you think?**


	6. Anonymity

**AN: For the 30 lemons challenge prompt 1 - Anonymity, or, "Taken by the Faceless Stranger". I've been neglecting Scorpius and Rose lately, but they're now speaking to my muse again. I think so, anyway. Oh well, here goes.**

There's nothing special about the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, it's a dirty, run-down old pub and the bartender is a creepy old man who's probably trying to catch a glimpse either down my top or up my skirt as we speak. The only reason I'm here is that it isn't frequented by the students of Hogwarts, who tend to prefer the Three Broomsticks, with Madam Rosmerta and her assistant, whose name eludes me. Not that I have a problem with Hogwarts' students, you understand - after all, I am one of them - but as Head Girl, I do like some time away from them now and again.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" I turn to see a man sliding onto the bar stool next to mine, ordering a shot of Firewhisky as he does so. "It can't be for the scintillating conversation, surely." A dismissive hand gesture indicates the rest of the punters, including three hags, huddled under voluminous grey cloaks, a dubious-looking man with shifty eyes, and a woman in desperate need of a very long bath with loads of soap.

"Just trying to avoid the crowds, that's all." I pick up my bottle of butterbeer, draining it in one long gulp. He's not your typical Hog's Head customer either; he's far too good-looking for this place.

"If you're looking for somewhere quiet, I know just the place." His smile is full of wicked promises, his eyes trailing over my body as though he can see straight through my clothes. I'm sure, though, I'm looking at him in the same way.

"Lead on." He takes my arm as we walk out of the pub, following a narrow path that leads into the woods. It's the Forbidden Forest, the part of it that stretches almost as far as Hogsmeade, but for once I'm not worried. We've only just met, but I instinctively know I'm not going to come to any harm with him. I'm not surprised when we reach the Shrieking Shack, still rumoured to be haunted, even though the truth is known by a select few. I'm among that number - it was my parents, along with Uncle Harry, who discovered that the wailing and howling were actually caused by a werewolf, not by ghosts.

The place is much the same as it was back then, though the bed looks new and the sheets are obviously freshly laundered. I wonder, in a small part of my mind, how long he's been planning this, but then he kisses me, and my entire attention focuses on the here and now, and what his hands and lips are doing to me. He knows what he's doing, I have to admit, my T-shirt and bra are gone almost before I realise, and I definitely don't care what happened to them. His clothes join mine in a pile on the floor, and it's not long before we're in a tangled heap on the bed. He starts to kiss his way down my body, fingers playing gently between my legs. I reach out and pull him back up to where I can kiss him, my hand tightening round his cock as I do so, causing him to groan, and his eyes to become unfocused. We've messed around for long enough now - I want him inside me, I want him to do what we came here to do, and fuck me, like in all the stories where two strangers meet in a bar, have mad, passionate sex and then get up and walk away. Just once, I want to know what that's like, and now is my chance to find out.

He slides inside me and my eyes close. The scene playing out on the inside of my eyelids is the same as what's actually happening, except for one thing. The man above me has pale blond hair, instead of this man's dark colouring, and the eyes are grey instead of brown. He's probably imagining me as someone else, but fair's fair, isn't it? It still feels unbelievably fantastic, and I can feel myself losing control. That's ok, though - it's what I wanted.

Afterwards, there's a murmur in my ear. "He's a fool, your Scorpius. I hope he knows what he's missing."

I blush, knowing that I must have called Scorpius's name while having sex with the man currently lying next to me. "You'd have to ask him that."

He smiles at me, stroking my cheek and brushing a lock of hair back behind my ear. The moment of tranquillity only lasts for just that - a moment - as his skin seems to ripple and his colouring change, right before my eyes. When the transformation is complete, Scorpius Malfoy is beside me, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close. I rest my head on his shoulder and return the embrace.

"Get what you wanted, Rosie, babe?"

"Love you, Scorp. And thank you, for doing this."

"Anything for you, you know that."


End file.
